Just an Ordinary Girl
by dirtying.up.minds
Summary: Não é que ela gostasse, é que ela queria ser Thirteen. Ela precisava disso. Com certeza esse apelido ajudava a tornar tudo menos pessoal, mais frio, mais distante. Era exatamente tudo que ela queria.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Remy havia acabado de voltar de mais um dia de trabalho. Fazia pouco tempo que ela tinha começado a trabalhar para o House, e ainda não estava certa de que era exatamente isso que ela queria. Será que o novo emprego realmente a deixava feliz? Bem, isso é uma pergunta complicada, ela pensou, já que ainda não tinha parado pra refletir sobre o que seria a felicidade pra ela. A verdade é que ela parecia funcionar sempre no "piloto automático", fazendo tudo porque tinha que fazer e não porque era o que ela queria. E ,até agora, nada tinha um motivo, uma razão maior na vida dela.

Remy ligou o som do seu computador em seu quarto e decidiu tomar um banho enquanto ouvia música. Banho e música era a combinação perfeita na opinião dela. Nada mais revigorante e relaxante do que tomar um bom banho depois de um longo dia e a música servia como estimulante pra sua mente, só que não daqueles ilegais - e ela sorriu com esse irônico pensamento.

Enquanto relaxava seus músculos (tensos, como de costume), ela pensava sobre seus colegas de trabalho. Apesar das gritantes diferenças, Remy às vezes se assustava com as semelhanças entre ela e House. Os dois eram, de certa forma, solitários, teimosos e um pouco infelizes, mas não faziam grande coisa pra mudar esse último aspecto. A diferença é que House tinha tempo - e ela não. Remy rapidamente afastou esse pensamento de sua mente. Taub poderia ter uma vida quase perfeita, se quisesse. Ele teve ótimos empregos, é bem casado e ama a esposa. Poderia ter filhos com ela e ter uma família-feliz-de-classe-média. E, pra algumas pessoas, isso já é o bastante. Como é engraçado o poder que algumas pessoas têm para sabotar a si mesmas. E então pensou se ela se encaixa nessa categoria. Ela esperava que não.

Kutner era daquele tipo de pessoa que seria sempre criança. E isso chegava a ser irritante em alguns momentos, mas, no fundo, Remy simpatizava com ele. Ele não tinha o ar esnobe e meio egoísta que o resto da equipe compartilhava. Apesar dessa primeira impressão, Remy sabia que Kutner também poderia ser tão solitário quanto ela. E ela também sabia que ele definitivamente era muito mais feliz.

E tinha o Foreman. Já fazia algum tempo que ela pensava bastante nele. Era óbvio que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo entre eles, mas ela ainda não tinha certeza se isso ia levar a algum lugar (e se esse lugar seria bom). Ele era o colega de trabalho que ela mais tinha dificuldade de entender, e isso a deixava curiosa. Logo ela, que era tão boa em avaliar e entender os outros! (E aí ela pensou sem querer em como ela era péssima em avaliar e entender a si mesma). Mas, que droga!, ela não era o tipo de pessoa depressiva, apesar de todos os problemas.

Talvez valesse a pena se algo acontecesse entre ela e o Foreman - se é que ali houvesse realmente algo - e ver no que essa história poderia dar. Com certeza, ela não ia ficar pior do que já estava.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

A festa de natal da noite anterior tinha sido muito proveitosa para quase todos os médicos do Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro. Foi uma noite de confraternização e a maioria aparentava estar se divertindo muito. Afinal não era essa a filosofia do natal? Bem, não para Remy. Ela nunca tinha gostado muito desse feriado. Ela sempre pensava que era muita hipocrisia o jeito com que todos passavam seus dias sem realmente se importar muito com as pessoas mais distantes, e como tudo isso mudava no natal - e _apenas_ no natal. "Como o natal é conveniente para alguns!" - ela pensou. "Você pode passar o ano todo sendo ganancioso e egoísta, mas basta um dia de solidariedade para livrar sua consciência de toda a culpa e ainda te fazer ser visto com bons olhos pela sociedade. É um verdadeiro milagre natalino." - Remy refletiu, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Remy estacionou o carro na sua vaga de funcionária do Hospital. Todo o estacionamento a céu aberto estava coberto de gelo e ela teve que ser bastante cuidadosa para não escorregar. E, para melhorar a situação, sua vaga parecia estar a anos-luz da entrada. Remy percorreu toda a extensão do estacionamento, que estava quase vazio naquela hora do dia. Somente os médicos mais esforçados e mais preocupados com seus pacientes chegavam cedo, e esse não era o caso de ninguém na sua equipe. Ela também não era muito desse jeito, mas, como não tinha nada e ninguém em casa, ela preferiu vir para o trabalho. Era engraçado como ela detestava ficar em casa porque era vazio e solitário lá, mas ela se sentia bem ao freqüentar lugares vazios e solitários, só que espaçosos e ao ar livre, de preferência. Ela pensou sobre isso e chegou a conclusão de que a casa dela parecia mais uma prisão, enquanto nesses outros ambientes ela se sentia livre... e feliz.

Quando finalmente chegou ao vestiário, Remy tirou o grande e pesado casaco, as luvas e o cachecol, e colocou o jaleco. Deu uma olhada no espelho pra conferir seu aspecto depois de uma noite de apenas algumas horas de sono. Até que ela não estava tão ruim, se você desconsiderasse as profundas e escuras olheiras debaixo dos seus olhos. Enquanto tentava disfarçar as provas de uma noite mal dormida, Remy deixou sua mente vagar mais uma vez sobre seus colegas de trabalho. Todos eles, apesar dos problemas, não tentavam esconder sua vida pessoal - não com o mesmo afinco com que ela tentava, pelo menos. Nem mesmo seu nome ela fazia questão de revelar! "Thirteen", era assim que todos a chamavam, devido ao número dela naquela estúpida competição que House criou para escolheu os integrantes da sua nova equipe. E, até agora, ela nada tinha feito pra mudar esse apelido. Não é que ela gostasse, é que ela _queria_ ser Thirteen. Ela precisava disso. Com certeza esse apelido ajudava a tornar tudo menos pessoal, mais frio, mais distante. Era exatamente tudo que ela queria. Remy tinha problemas demais, era diferente demais pra deixa sua vida se tornar um livro aberto em que todos podem julgar e criticar. Ela era bissexual, portadora de uma doença degenerativa terrível e que não havia cura e era muito individualista, teimosa e orgulhosa para ter amigos. Por isso, não se sentia confortável em revelar detalhes íntimos da sua vida.

Quanto era pequena, Remy gostava de fazer as coisas do seu jeito - e do seu jeito apenas - e isso irritava todas as crianças das quais ela tentava se tornar amiga. Assim, as poucas amizades que ela conseguia suportar eram logo desfeitas, e a garotinha voltava a sentir mais sozinha que nunca. Remy era muito pequena pra entender as repercussões do seu temperamento difícil, portanto se acostumou, desde cedo, com a idéia de que era diferente dos outros, e de que ninguém nunca a entenderia de verdade. Essa parece ser uma conclusão muito madura e um tanto depressiva para uma criança, mas Remy sempre foi incrivelmente inteligente e perspicaz e também não era do tipo de ficar se lamentando. Sozinha, ela ia criando um jeito próprio de ver as coisas e de entender o mundo, jeito esse que reunia a cabeça aberta, criativa e viajante de uma criança e a sabedoria de alguém com uma mente vívida e rápida. Pra ela, nada nunca era apenas uma família feliz saindo pra almoçar fora no domingo: o pai era um ladrão de diamantes arabiano que roubava das grandes empresas pra distribuir aos pobres da sua terra natal, a mãe era uma princesa dos Bálcãs que tinha fugido das guerras de seu país para acompanhar o amor de sua vida em sua nobre missão e os filhos eram ajudantes anões disfarçados de criança. A velha na rua era uma ex-cantora famosa que tinha perdido tudo jogando bingo e o casal apaixonado eram agentes do governo disfarçados para pegar o vendedor de verduras maltratando as pobres coitadas das alcachofras (de novo!).

Bem, conforme Remy crescia, essas suas observações deixaram de ser tão viajantes e se tornaram seriamente realistas. Ela podia perceber as verdadeiras intenções de cada pessoa e de cada ação que elas praticavam. Podia facilmente dizer quando alguém estava mentindo, não importa quem fosse. Ela achava fascinante observar o comportamento humano, os planos elaborados e meticulosos que algumas pessoas criavam para conseguir o que queriam - e, sim, ela sacava tudo. Ela conseguia até mesmo ver os pensamentos e resoluções se formando na mente das pessoas enquanto estas recebiam alguma notícia que as fazia ter alguma nova idéia. Tudo isso era fácil pra Remy - ela havia passado tanto tempo observando e prestando atenção nos outros que as reações destes tinham se tornado algo tão natural pra ela quanto a física quântica é para um cientista.

Mas havia uma pessoa que ela simplesmente não conseguia entender: ela mesma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Pensamentos começam em algum lugar obscuro e desconhecido da mente (ou será que vagam livremente por passagens secretas e minúsculas dentro do mundo real?). Nunca se sabe o que as originou - o princípio de uma idéia é mais misterioso do que o surgimento do mundo! - e nunca se sabe onde irão parar. Algumas nunca mais saem de dentro de seu confortável casulo (já tentou tirar mancha de suco de uva de uma blusa branca? Pois lhe garanto que é mais fácil do que arriscar "desprender" certos pensamentos insistentes). Outras se esfaleram tão rapidamente que você nem se dá conta de que um dia já estiveram em algum compartimento "ilocalizável" dentro da sua cabeça.

Porém, um dos maiores quebra-cabeças envolvendo pensamentos é o seu destino final. Ou melhor: se terão mesmo um destino final. Os de Remy sempre começavam repentinamente, disparados por ações tão simples quanto o ato de preparar o café ou tentar (inutilmente) reorganizar as prateleiras do armário do banheiro. Assim, desavisadamente, ela se apanhava questionando a validade de ações tão mundanas, e se realmente valia a pena gastar os preciosos e escorregadios segundos de sua curta (que às vezes parecia dolorosamente longa) existência com coisas tão banais.

No entanto, era somente à noite que uma verdadeira corrente de ondas cerebrais criativas e idéias variadas inundava seu cérebro, cercando-a e demando serem ouvidas. E foi numa dessas "epifanias noturnas" que Remy chegou à conclusão (que para a maioria das pessoas já teria se concretizado a muito mais tempo) de que ela possuía o direito, pelo menos dessa vez, de experimentar um relacionamento de verdade. Sim, ela sabia das conseqüências: todos poderiam sair terrivelmente feridos, talvez até piores do que o cartão de crédito de seu pai depois que ela voltou da sua viagem de "mochileira" pela Europa, que tinha ganhado como presente de 16 anos (porque naquela época, ela era simplesmente legal demais para festas de aniversário!)

Devido a sua mania de complicar tudo e sua própria complexidade emocional, Remy achava muito difícil manter um relacionamento estável e saudável – até mesmo com ela mesma. Passou sua vida toda fugindo do tão aclamado "namoro-sério", que segundo suas teorias pessoais e limitada experiência amorosa, não condizia com a sua personalidade. Aliás, ela adorava rir dos filmes românticos sentimentalistas e das moçoilas dondocas que choravam desesperadamente com eles.

Mas, que merda, ela podia ao menos tentar. Remy tinha bem claro em sua mente o quão pouco tempo ainda lhe restava, e ela pretendia aproveitar ao máximo. Mesmo que isso significasse fazer coisas diferentes, perigosas e, possivelmente, burras.

E assim, sua resolução estava tomada: iria chamá-lo para sair. De preferência o mais cedo que pudesse, antes que perdesse a coragem.


End file.
